Unmasked
by Akimii
Summary: "Hello. I am GenderSwitch Raphaella, and tonight I'm here to UNMASK Shredder-Shen-Splinter's true story!" - A Shreter AU of "Expandable", by NoGunsOnlyRoses


**Akari! Timeline... This time kidding XD**

 **For all Shreter fans! (I love and hate this freaking shipp but... Heh. It was cool to write this theory :P)**

 **"What if GenderSwitch! Raph invaded Akari! Timeline?"**

"I choose... Michelangelo." he said barely below a whisper and lowered his head.

His other sons screamed in horror. Karai was crying and begging her father to reconsider. Mikey remained silent but mouthed the words, "I love you," to Splinter.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIT!" A strange voice screamed from the front door.

Everyone turned to where that voice came from, and everyone, including Shredder, widened their eyes.

It was... Raphael?

No. It's not. It's a...

It's a GIRL.

It's Raphael, but it's a GIRL.

"Shredder, before you kill my buddy's brother, can I at least tell him something he needed to know... For about to two months ago? Pleeeease?" She begged.

"Wha- NO! And WHAT are you?"

"Aw, but please! He needs to know it before he dies!"

"I said, NO!"

She remained silent for five seconds before her form changed... Into Karai's little child form.

Shredder, as well as everyone else, got shocked, but when he saw tears form in that child's eyes, he panicked.

"Wh- no, nononononono don't cry, don't cry-"

She began to sob in front of him, unstoppably.

Embarrassed by the child's cries, Shredder gave up.

"Fine, fine, say whatever you're gonna say, just stop it!"

The tears suddenly disappeared. They just... disappeared.

"Well thank you, sir." She turned back into her normal form, "now sit down," she sat him in a chair that SPAWNED in her grasp, "and have a popcorn because this will be a long story." He gave him a popcorn sack.

"(Cahem). Before I start, I must warn that this may be gross for some people, so do not hear if you are against gay incest."

Shredder was about to interfere, but she put a finger on his lips making him stop, "Shh, just sit down there."

She began to walk around while speaking.

"Look, I think everyone here already knows Saki and Yoshi's story, right? Their little fight for Tang Shen? So, I came here to unmask the true story! Let's see it from the beginning. I, Gender Switch Raphael, most known as Raphaella, duh, was looking at your timeline for a long time. In one night, while Raphael and his family were out, including Splinter, I was so bored that I've decided to check their rooms to see if there was something cool to do. So I went to Splinter's bedroom, and I found out that he has a JOURNAL."

She shows the journal to everyone before opening it in a marked page.

"While I was reading it, I found out something really interesting... Long things short, while Saki and Yoshi were 13, they were in the forest, playing hide n' seek like normal children, but when Yoshi began winning too much, Saki got super fuckin' mad at him and went away, but Yoshi followed him, they found a cat, Saki was like "OMG, a cat, so cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuute!" And then they kissed."

Everyone widened their eyes in surprise.

"But of course, I didn't believe it as everyone else here. So I asked my buddy Xever to get me Saki's journal and... There was the same thing! Since then I've been thinking about what probably truly happened:"

She continued to talk while everyone payed a lot of attention.

"Back in the age when Saki and Yoshi were humans and Shen was still alive, they loved each other, BUT in that age, there was laws that prohibited gays and lesbians to exist, and whoever disobeyed that law could be send to jail for the rest of life or, in the most part of the cases, they'd be killed. So that's why they didn't confess that love publicly. They were acting like boyfriends, but they didn't kiss or do what people on this age do. They just spent time together. Too much time. And when people began to suspect that they liked each other, Yoshi was the only one who actually noticed because Saki seemed to be kinda dumb in that age. And that's where Tang Shen fits. Yoshi married Tang Shen to avoid other people's suspect. So, as Yoshi haven't explained anything to his brother, Saki felt cheated. Betrayed. In his mind, Shen have stolen Splinter from him, and so he began to plan something... He began to study Tang Shen, by spending a lot of time with her and even pretending to want her to be his wife. When he saw that it was time, he pretended to have a fight with Yoshi because he knew she'd try to stop their fight, by getting in their way. So everything we already know happened after that. Then, in recent days, Splinter were kidnapped by Saki, and then, after a conversation and a confession they... You know what? Fuck it. No one's a kid anymore. They had sex. And obviously, as I was there, I've recorded everything, but only the audio because I'm pretty sure no one here wants to see Saki and Splinter naked, now do we?"

(From here I can see Splinter's face of "Kill me pls") - She thought.

"So after their "fun time", Saki was like: Now I'm gonna kill the turtles so I can have you totally for me, and Splinter obviously said nooooo! Not my turtles! But as Saki wouldn't change his mind, Splinter said: If you kill them then you'll have to kill me too, and Saki said: Really? Well fuck you then :D. So he stabbed Splinter and thought he died. But I was there and I saved him as the healer I am :) And then when Saki found out that Splinter was alive all of this happened."

Saki stared at her.

"Oh my God. I don't know why I'm more shocked. The fact that there's a girl version of my brother in front of me or the theory makes sense." Baxter Stockman said.

"Yeah, yeah, now you are free to make your own theories, because now that I distracted you fools enough for my friends to run away, I'm leaving too, okay? Bye fellas!" She said.

Everyone looked around to see that there was no more turtles, Karai, or Splinter in there.

"WHAT!" Shredder's voice could be heard from the other side of the town.

 **Omg I'm so sorry XD XD XD it's not my fault if it makes sense**


End file.
